


Cornered in a Closet With Skye

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe a Mission Will Help Him Open Up [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Dialogue, mission, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skye asks Ward about the weirdest mission he’s ever been on.





	Cornered in a Closet With Skye

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season one. Ward is still hydra but it’s not specifically mentioned.
> 
> You don’t have to read the first fic in this series but this story would make more sense if you did.

Skye probably had the worst luck when it came to SHIELD missions. There was a killer on the plane. Like an actual psychotic killer boarded the Bus, trying to take out agent May. And Skye had the luck of getting locked by said psycho in the closet with her supervising officer. Locked being the most important word because they were in the armory, a room that can only be opened from the outside with no windows or vents.

So, yeah. They were stuck. Bad. And Ward kept saying the team would come looking for them but it seems like they landed the plane and are out tracking down whoever did this.

“I hate this,” He admitted. 

They were sitting across from each other in the small room. It made her aware of how much smaller he is than him. Because he was fricken huge. And speaking, she forgot about that. She should respond.

“You would. You always wanted a psychopath.”

There was a light snort. Or something resembling it because Agent Grant Ward of SHIELD was far too dignified to snort.

“Well, you know me. I prefer bad people. Not that I condone hurting others. Because I don’t—. If it came down to it… objects I don’t understand… they’re bad. Worse. For me, I mean.”

“For someone whose job is espionage you really aren’t a wordsmith, are you?” 

“I’m only stupid on my days off if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Skye gave him a look. 

“You know, I appreciate the attempts at jokes you’ve been making. You’re putting in an effort and that’s good but you seriously don’t need to be that self deprecating all the time.”

“It’s my only brand of humor,” He replied dryly.

“It’s not funny,” That came out harsher than she meant it to, “I mean you are—. You can be funny. I’ve seen it. It’s just—.”

“Now who’s a wordsmith?”

She kicked him. They were getting more comfortable with each other. He was facing her and having a conversation with her. It was fantastic. He even occasionally held eye contact. Begone stranger-zoning.

“What’s the weirdest mission you’ve ever been on?”

He had the nerve to roll his eyes.

“Are we doing that thing we do?”

“Oh, we have a thing, now?”

“Yeah, the thing where you try to mask your nosiness as trying to ‘learn about SHIELD.’”

“And the thing where you barely respond to my questions like you’re doing now?”

“Yeah,” Ward flashed her an almost-smile, “That thing.”

Skye grinned. 

“Well, tell me about the weirdest mission you’ve ever been on.”

Something about the air was different in here. Not in a oxygen-could-be-thinning way but in a we-might-kind-of-be-friends way. Ward isn’t as irritable is what Skye means. She might even be a bit fond of him.

“You can’t laugh if I tell you this.”

“Scouts honor.”

“You know that boy scouts don’t actually say that, right?”

“Just tell the damn story, Grant.”

He leaned against the table behind him and seemed to realize that they were sitting less than a foot apart. She saw him cross his arms and noted that it was probably him putting mental distance between them. It was always two steps forward, one step back, with him.

“Picture this,” He spread his hands out in the most un-Ward-like way, “I’m in New Mexico at a hotel casino bar.”

Skye copied his hand gestures to mock him and he immediately dropped them. She probably shouldn’t have done that but, you know, impulse. He really was sensitive about some things.

“Why were you there?”

“I had to pick up the mark, get them to go to my hotel room with me because—.”

“Wait, pick them up like… seduce?”

“Let’s just say I had to get close to him.”

“_Yeah_, you did.”

“Skye,” He warned, “Do you want to hear this story or not?”

“Yes, please, tell me more about your seduction skills.”

“Hate to disappoint but it didn’t really go well.”

“Yeah, no shit, you don’t have any friends.”

Ward mocked hurt.

“You’d really act like Fresco means nothing to me?”

“See! That’s humor. That’s funny. Make more jokes about that.”

“Whatever. Anyways, there were agents in my hotel room that were waiting to bring him into questioning. He was a potential candidate to be on the index so we wanted to get him as quietly as possible for his and civilian’s safety.”

“Skip to where the weird part comes in.”

“Well, I am, if you’d let me get there.”

She raised her foot to kick him again but he blocked it with his hand before she could.

“Why did they pick _you_ to meet him?” She asked, “It’s not like you’re the friendliest person at SHIELD.”

“This is one of the parts where you’re not allowed to laugh.”

“Scout’s honor.” Skye repeated

He sighed and rolled his shoulders. He dropped his neutral face, saying with as much contempt as he would during a battleship game, 

“We looked at his porn.”

She didn’t laugh but her shit-eating grin made him glare at her.

“So you _were_ meant to seduce him.”

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this story.”

“Because we’re friends—,” She stopped at the near-panicked look on his face and corrected herself, “friendly. We are friendly.”

He stood up, which felt like another step back because _jeez_ this guy had issues. She let him try to put more distance between them because he wasn’t unlike a stray dog at times. If the conversation is over, she’d know that she fucked up.

“Yeah. We uh looked at his porn and found out he was into—,” He gestured down at his body and she let out a relieved laugh.

“Top notch comedy, Agent Ward.”

“This isn’t even the weirdest part. This dude was bizarre and I had to buy his drinks.”

“You still haven’t said the word seduced. As a result, I’m imagining you hitting on him for this entire interaction.”

“You’re welcome to. But he asked if we could go back to _his_ hotel room because he forgot his phone but if you’ll remember that was a problem becau—.”

“Because the agents were waiting in _your_ hotel room?”

“Exactly. At the time, I was a bit cocky. I thought I could do everything on my own.”

This time Skye laughed. 

“Sure. ‘At the time.’ That’s funny that you think that.”

He ignored her.

“I thought if I was in his hotel room, it would be far enough away from civilians to subdue him but he caught me off guard.”

“Wait not subdue like… kill, right? Or subdue like sleep with him?”

“Knock him out. Bring him discreetly to the other agents two doors down. But like I said he caught me off guard.”

“Did he show you his weird alien penis or something?”

“Worse.”

“Ew! Do I even want to hear this story?”

Ward shrugged and placed his hands on his hips.

“You asked.”

He had a point. And Skye was secretly enjoying all this attention. He was even trying to make her laugh. All good reasons to encourage this behavior.

“You’re right. Please continue.”

He actually grinned. She’s never seen him smile that big, it almost made him look like a different person. She grinned back and patted the space in front of her. After some hesitation he sat opposite of her, resuming his old position. Spread his hands out in a comical way again (She didn’t mock him this time).

“So, we’re in his hotel room and he’s trying to get me into his bedroom. But I was trying to avoid it in case he had weapons or decided to blitz attack me.”

“Or in case he showed you—,”

“Yes, that too. He ended up kind of cornering me and… you know, kissing and flirting with me.”

She mocked a gasp.

“Agent Grant Ward, you _player_!”

“It gets worse. So I’m standing there, trying to figure out if I genuinely have to sleep with this guy. He hasn’t turned his back to me yet and I’ve never been in a situation like this.”

“How old were you?”

“Twenty-something, a couple years of field experience. But that wasn’t it, it’s not normal for male agents to have to resort to… _that_. Especially not to bring someone in for questioning.”

“I like how you threw male in there because it’s expected of women to sleep with marks

“It’s not expected of anybody, you could get emotionally attached that way. Also I’m pretty sure it’s obvious why I wouldn’t want to engage with this specific person.”

“What happened next?”

“I decide I can at least follow him to the bedroom and stand in the doorway. He was nice and has given me no reason to think he would attack me or… you know, alien.”

“But then?”

Ward spoke through hands covering his face.

“He asked me if I wouldn’t mind showing him my feet.”

“Oh my god.”

"You have no idea."

"Oh my _god_."

“I had no idea what to do.”

“Oh my god did you _do it_?”__

_ _

_ _“It was the first time I ever intentionally blew an op.”_ _

_ _

_ _“You blew an op because your mark had a foot fetish?”_ _

_ _

_ _“I didn’t know what to _do_ the guy was clearly weird.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I can’t believe you wound up this whole story and the big reveal was that he wanted to suck your toes.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Skye! That is highly inappropriate and I think—.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Say whatever you want toe man but I’m pretty sure I hear the team.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I never should have told you this.”_ _

_ _

_ _“You’re stupid on your days off.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read that.


End file.
